


The Angry Little Beta

by Superwholocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked/pseuds/Superwholocked
Summary: Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like thatI am open to suggestions so please send themAnd don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too.Also if you want to check out my other works please do.Thank and byeeeeee





	The Angry Little Beta

Theo's POV

Here we are stuck in a damn elevator and by we I mean an annoying beta and I. Of course I was told to work with this beautiful (what I did not just call him beautiful) annoying anger management beta. Why is it always me? Like I get it anywhere is better than down in that hell with my sister who just repeatedly ripped my heart out but I was fine all by myself being woken every hour or so by the police to move. But then again I don't think Liam hates me as much as he acts like he does or as much as the others do and I don't know what I would do if something happened to him 

(Flashback) 

We were in the hospital just like we are now but we were running from the ghost riders and it got to the point where we were severely out numbered, so I got the idea to go and push him in the elevator. So when he asked what I was doing it said being the bait just like in our argument earlier and when the door closed all I could hear was his yelling, screaming, and sometimes when I think about it I think he even cried a little until I opened the elevator door out of breath. Something I never thought would happen as while as the best thing that has every happened to me. He ran to me at full speed and knock us both to the floor hugging me, we stayed like that for what was at least 5 minutes but felt like hours, and I loved it. When we split apart and stood back up I gave him another quick hug until we had to go find Scott, Malia, and Lydia to see if they go into the breach.

(End of Flashback)

"You know what Liam" I said while breathing heavily "I am not going to die for you"

"While guess what Theo" "I am not going to die for you either " the beta yelled back

That's where I lost it he was just the heaving, mouth parted slightly, and his lips just looking so kissable. I swear my body started moving by its self, and kept moving until his back was against the elevator wall and only a couple inches between us. That's when I got control of my body again, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards me and with full force I kissed him hard and full of passion on the lips. It was amazing his unbelievably soft plump lips that froze for only a second to comprehend what was happening before he kissed me back with just as much passion and just as much force. When we pulled away from each other Liam looked at me then said 

"Wow I wasn't expecting that"

"I can tell you I wasn't expecting that you'd actually kiss me back" I replied just before I came back to the realisation that there were hunters on the other side of the door "let's save the talking until later when we survive this"

"If we survive this" He murmured quietly back

"No we are going to survive this" I said a little harsh "you know what I am not going to die for you. But I sure as hell will fight with you"

When I looked up at his face after I said that and I saw the biggest, cutest, most amazing smile I ever saw, he then pulled me in for a quick kiss and said "I will fight with you too Theo" and with that I kissed him one last time before we opened the door to fight those damn hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like that
> 
> I am open to suggestions so please send them
> 
> And don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too.
> 
> Also if you want to check out my other works please do.
> 
> Thank and byeeeeee


End file.
